Lisa's New Friend
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Lisa is chosen to introduce a new student to Springfield Elementary, one who is years ahead of her age, and opens Lisa up to the world of makeup and popularity.


This story is not canon with _Survival of a Single Mother_ despite having a similar situation.

* * *

Marge Bouvier is a single mother raising her 8-year-old daughter Lisa in an apartment room.

Marge works as a waitress in a diner to support them both. She has no life outside working and raising her daughter. She has no friends as she can't get along with any other women as they shun her.

Lisa also has no friends. All the girls tease her. They call her fat and say she has a big butt. The bullies say her butt sticks out. She also doesn't do well in school. Even though she's quite smart, she doesn't want to be picked on even more for being a nerd. She tries being a fun-loving party girl, but it didn't win her any friends either. Still, she pretty much stuck with this persona.

"Lisa Bouvier, report to my office immediately. Thank you."  
The class laugh and point at Lisa. "Ooooohh! Lisa's in trouble! Lisa's in trouble! Lisa's in trouble!"  
Lisa quickly got out of the classroom and went to Principal Skinner's office.  
"We have a new student, Lisa. I want you to show her the works. The lunchroom, the tree..." Principal Skinner gestures at a tree outside his window. "But when you get to the trophy case, give her some cock and bull story. They're out for cleaning or whatever."  
"Don't worry. I'll help her out. I remember how hard it is to be an outsider. Always trying to fit in. Never quite feeling like-" Lisa rambled on about her sad little life, but was cut off by Skinner.  
"Lisa, I like you to meet Alex Whitney." Skinner opens the door and, a girl about Lisa's age enters the room. Maybe a little older, as she's a few inches taller. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She has on a blue dress, blue high-heels, pearl earrings, and two bracelets on each wrists. She carries a purse with her.  
"You're name is Lisa?!" she asked eagerly, "Shut up, I love that name!"  
"Did she just tell me to shut up?" Lisa asks Skinner.  
"Take it outside." Skinner said as he leads them out of his office.  
"I gotta say, I totally dig your red zigzag dress! And love your pearl necklace!"  
"Why, thank you." Lisa said, bashfully. "I like your blue dress."  
"Thanks, and hey we dress similar!" Alex gestures both their dresses, "It's like we're practically twins! Like twin sisters! We should totally be besties!"  
"I like that." Lisa said, very happy to finally have a friend. Especially one who blonde and wears a similar dress like her.

They walk down the hallway, with Lisa showing Alex around.  
"You wanna locker in this hallway. It's library-adjacent."  
Alex takes something from her purse and starts spraying on herself.  
"Is that perfume?" she asked. Alex laughs.  
"Don't be such a Phoebe. It's Pretension by Calvin Klein. Wanna try some?" Alex asks. Before Lisa could even answer, Alex sprays it on Lisa's face. After coughing for a moment, Lisa shakes her head. "Mmm-mm."  
"K, so what's the haps in Springfield? What do you guys, like, do for fun?"  
"Well, you'll definitely wanna get yourself a good doll. The new Malibu Stacy has an achievable chest."  
"Dolls? Really? Okay, what else you got?"  
"Oh, jacks. Jacks are big. They went out for a while but then they came roaring back."  
"Oh, you mean that game with the little rubber ball?" Alex asked in aghast.  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll pick it up fast. Once you get to foursies, you're in the zone." Lisa replied.  
"Uh-huh. I think I have something else in mind. I should intrdouce you to fashion and make-up and stuff."  
"I don't know. I'm not really into that stuff."  
"Oh come on, Lisa. With that dress of yours, you should really flaunt your stuff." Alex said, shaking her hips a little. "I tell you what, why don't I come over to your house after school?"  
"Well, okay." Lisa is happy to finally have a friend over.  
"Cool!" Alex said, then noticed an empty trophy case. "Isn't that trophy case supposed to have trophies?"  
"Uh, they were all wiped out in the big trophy fire." Lisa lied. Just then, Principal Skinner walked by them.  
"Ah, I see the trophies are still out for cleaning, eh, Lisa?" Skinner said, giving Lisa an obvious wink. Lisa giggles nervously .

After school, Lisa and Alex head to Lisa's apartment.  
"So you live in an apartment?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, I know it's not great, but hey at least my mom and I have a place to stay." Lisa explained. Lisa opens the door, she and Alex walked inside to find Marge sitting on the couch watching her favorite soap opera _Search for the Sun_, while drinking a Long Island iced tea.  
"That Margarita, how I envy her." Marge giggled, clearly drunk.  
"Hey mom." Lisa greeted.  
"Oh, hi honey." Marge replied, getting up and walking over to Lisa. "And who are you?"  
"Mom, I like you to meet my friend Alex Whitney, she's new here. Alex, this is my mom."  
"Hello Alex, I'm Marge Bouvier. I must say it's wonderful to meet a friend of my daughter. And you look lovely." Marge greeted, as she bent down to shake Alex's hand.  
"Thank you, Ms. B. Wow, I love what you've done with your hair! And that dress, I can die for!"  
"Why thank you, sweetie. I always consider myself fashion forward." Marge said as she made a pose and flock her beehive do.  
"We're gonna be in my room for awhile." Lisa said, as she leads Alex to her bedroom.  
"Okay, you kids have fun." Marge said. After Lisa closed her door, Marge is so happy her 'darling Lisa' has got a friend. "Ms. B, huh? I think I'm gonna like that girl." she giggled.

"Do you really like my mom's look?" Lisa wondered.  
"As if!" Alex scoffed, "I mean, she looks like a hooker with that ugly hairdo and that tacky dress. I mean, come on!"  
The two giggled. Alex starts showing her magazines of fashion and the beautiful models wearing extravagant make-up.

The next day in school, Lisa was at her locker when Alex walked up to her.  
"Hey Lisa, I got you a little present." Alex shows Lisa a couple of pearl earrings like hers in her hand.  
"Oh, earrings. Wow, thank you so much, Alex! Oh, but these are for pierced ears."  
"Yeah! Cool, huh? I can pierce your ears for you. I'm very good at it. All you need is a thumbtack and a lot of paper towels."  
"Uh... I don't know if I'm ready for pierced ears." Lisa said.  
"Oh come on, Lisa. Don't you want to be cool like me? Don't you want us to be best friends forever? Sisters"  
"Well..." Lisa thought for a moment, and sees Alex looking at her with pleading eyes. "Okay."  
"Yay!" Alex clapped, grabs Lisa's hand and drags her to the girl's restroom. "Come on!"

Lisa and Alex walk the hallways, with Lisa now wearing pearl earrings. She feels like a new person, and she likes it very much.

At Alex's request, Lisa starts wearing make-up. Of course, she needs her mom's help applying it.  
"Mom, could you please, please, please stay within the lip liner?" Lisa yelled.  
"A week ago, you'd never even worn makeup. Now you're an expert like Ace Frehley." Marge complained. Lisa groans exasperatedly.  
"_God, Alex's right, you are a loser, mom._" Lisa thought.

From that day worth, Lisa becomes a mean trouble-making girl with her best friend Alex. Marge resorts to alcohol and smoking to deal with her distant relationship with her daughter and for all the crap she says about her.

* * *

Note: Alex Whitney wears the dress she wore at the prom in the episode "Lard of the Dance".


End file.
